Lost, Love and Russia
by dontlettherainstopyou
Summary: Rose and Dimtri find themselves running from the pale ones who want to take Rose, so they can control the world. Adrian helps even after hurting both Rose and Dimtri will they trust him? Will the pale ones win? Will Dimtri show his feelings to save Rose?
1. Chapter 1

"They will catch up soon, please come with me." I had only known him for a year yet he was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I found myself tripping over my own words.

"I… cant they'll find us soon." They were the Russian police, and they were not a big fan of us. We had been blamed for the many deaths of American families.

His voice hushed, "But we have something. Can't you tell? We must not be separated." He knew I felt the same, but his words still shocked me. Before I could open my mouth I heard sirens in the distance. I felt like time had slowed down. He reached for my hand his touch like an electric shock and time quickly sped up. With his superior strength he pulled me away.

My mind slipped away, to a simpler time in America. Before any death's or destruction. At the mall where I had first spotted him, Lissa and I were buying dresses for the big dance. He was 21 and I was 16, yet I felt a sudden attraction to him. I could feel his eyes staring at me through the crowd.

BAM!

Something hit me. I looked around; it was just him and me in an abandoned factory. No sirens, how far had we run?

"So are you coming with me?" His eyes were looking deeply into mine. I drank all his features in, his long brown hair pulled back, the green in his eyes now looking darker. Then his body, muscles and lots of them, it was one of the perks of being with him.

"Where to? Dimitri always described his home but nothing prepared me for this.

**So what do you think? I have way more already written I just wanted to send in a little sneak peek. I'm new to this writing thing so I'm excited to see how well I can do. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rose meets the family

P.O.V. DIMTRI

Curving down paths only I know seemed to be faster than the usual five hour car ride. When we reached the first turn I had to make sure Rose could not see the way, if she did she could betray my family and me. She could have us all killed for the life they lived, they were your usual hookers but a family one. My mom had a choice to be something but she was pregnant in high school so she gave it all up to raise her child. We drove up to the road that leads to my families flat. The sky was darker than usual made it seem like a dream.

I stopped and slid off Rose's blind fold she looked dazed and confused then finally said "Are we here?" she seemed unsure of it all.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Will they know who we are? We are all over the television."

"No Rose they won't know us, they have no television."

P.O.V. Rose

"Alright where are we staying?" My words echoed in the car. He didn't answer he just stared off past me. Then a smile spread across his face as a small boy tapped on the car window.

"Uncle Dimka!" Yelled the small boy. Dimitri stepped outside and picked up the young boy for a big embrace.

"Go tell the others I am here with a guest." He said as he slowly let the boy down, he ran toward a flat it looked dark as if no one lived there.

"Dimka?" He stiffened.

"Yes a Russian nickname for me."

"But it doesn't…" Dimitri interrupts me.

"Russian's have nicknames completely different from American's."

"Alright, um so that was?"

"My nephew Paul he's about seven now. Good kid doesn't cause much trouble for living in a house with girls. He can sometimes get the girls to stop their fighting and tell a story. A western, the type I enjoy." A smile spilled across his face as he recalled an old memory.

"Should we start heading to the house?" Dimitri again stiffened with my simple question. Then nodded as we trudged up a small hill the snow made it hard to catch up. Then he was gone, I struggled to get up the hill, falling over myself many times, finally I made it to the top. Dimitri stopped a few feet away.

"Get up, you look weak." Where had this come from? I hurried to my feet and began to run. Who's weak now? As I ran my mind slipped away back to the school. Dimitri was my coach, I had been in so much trouble they decided to punish t first they wanted to kick me out. After all I was in a boy's dorm drunk off my ass without a shirt. But Dimitri was the one who stood up and said he would keep me busy he would work me physically.

At first I thought he meant sexually and was just a little excited for it. But then I learned the hard way he would have me run for hours on end. But finally he taught me to fight. Every time he touched me an electric shock went through my body. When he tackled me, I felt his heat on top of me and I wanted more. One time he stayed longer than he should have he wrapped his fingers though my hair.

"Rose stop running." I looked around; the building still hadn't looked like a house. More like a small warehouse. Dimitri once told me he had three sisters, his mom, is grandmother and a niece and nephew living here.

I stopped right where I was only a few feet away was a woman glowing with pregnancy stepped out and greeted us.

"Dimka brother how are you? Please come in tell us of your time away." What a time it was we escaped the American police only to be chased down by the Russian police, fled a country and we have became even closer. When we actually walked in we were greeted by and older woman; Dimitri had her smile. What had he gotten from his father? He told me about him once but I could never remember much. A small girl who looked only year or two younger noticed me immediately. Once he had said hello to each of them things grew quiet.

"Rose this is Viktoria. She is about fifteen now, and Rose is about seventeen, you guys should get along fairly well." Dimitri knew how I hated to be called seventeen.

"Hi Rose. Do you want me to show you around?" I nodded; the building was two stories tall. Upstairs was the bedroom and of course Dimitri's was closed off. "We don't have much room so you will be in Dimitri's room. You don't mind that right?"

"Of course not." Why would I sleeping next to him would be like heaven. An elderly lady walked up to me pointing her cane at me spoke Russian at me then walked away.

I guess Viktoria could tell I was confused because she quickly said. "Yeva said you're strong but you hide your true self. " What was she talking about? I shrugged it off. Viktoria opened Dimitri's door, it wasn't a surprise to find a bed along with a bookshelf and a dresser. I slid my stuff down and plopped onto the bed, I guess I passed out because I woke up hours later to loud talking and music. Dimitri? Where was he? I quickly check my hair, nothing seemed to be messed up and then walked out, Viktoria saw me and lead me down stairs as she talked.

"Rose you're missing the party!" When we reached the bottom someone handed me a drink.

"What is this?"

"Vodka." They said plainly. I chugged it down, it burned my throat leaving me coughing.

"Ahh she can handle better than most, here drink another." They handed me another drink and again I chugged it. I ended up drinking five large glasses and when I had my sixth in my hand Dimitri walked in.

"Thissh stuff IS strong." I drunkenly said, everyone laughed at me as I took another sip. Dimitri yanked it out of my hands before I had a chance to fight back. "No." He carried me upstairs over his shoulder. Carefully he laid my on his bed, I pulled him in for a kiss, surprisingly he didn't pull back. Everything became clear, all I wanted and all I needed was him. We kissed deeper, but just before things became too heated he pulled away.

"No Rose."

"I want you!" I argued trying to pull him back.

"Rose you're drunk off your ass. Maybe things will change when you are sober, but not like this." Dimitri walked out shutting the door behind him. Franticly I raced to it and down the stairs.

"Fine I don't want you anyways!" I screamed. I slowly headed back to the stairs but bumped into a tall ma. "Oww…"

"Do you need help?" I nodded and again I was in bed, but before he walked away I stopped him.

"Wait, don't leave me." He looked back then sat next to me. I had a weird feeling in the back of my head.

"Alright."

"Am… am I ugly?" I found myself wondering if Dimitri found another who was prettier.

"No you are beautiful, even when you're drunk." He was looking at me taking in my features.

"Prove it. Kiss me." And he did he pressed himself against me. All I could remember was us kissing.

"Uhhh my head…"

"It's called a hangover kid." The man from last night was in the room he shut the door, he was wearing only boxers. And I was in my pants and a bra.

"Uh what did we do?" I couldn't remember anything.

"Nothing really we kissed, but you started to say some guys name so we stopped. I could have fucked you though I just wanted you to scream my name not his." He said bluntly.

"How could I? You never told me your name." being back to my cocky self.

"Adrian and you are?" he stood in the sunlight he was thin but was fit, he also had blond hair and jade green eyes that I kept looking at.

"Well hello Adrian I'm Rose."

"Rose we really should meet again I'd love to… see more of you. Plus I just love how my name sounds coming from you." He was starting to get dressed.

"Well who knows maybe I will never scream your name. Or say it as for that."

"Oh now little one you don't want to be like that now do you?"

"Well yes I do."

Adrian yanked me from the bed and looked into my eyes, the funny feeling was back.

"Now let's see you play hard to get."

**So how was it? Am I any good? Oh I would just love to see how much you either like or hate it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rose and Adrian? Hmmmmm?

He forcefully kisses me, as I try to wiggle myself, then grabbing my ass hard, so I couldn't move away. I tried to turn my head but that didn't even work. Nothing seemed to stop him, the more I struggled the harder he tried. Then he pushes us onto the bed, kissing softly down my neck,

"Isn't this rape?" I said as I tried again to wiggle free.

"Not if you are willing." He said in between kissed. But I wasn't willing, was I? Sure I liked how the kissing felt but I had no intention on actually having sex. But maybe he didn't either maybe he's testing me to see how far I will let him go before stopping him.

"And if I'm not?" He started to kiss down my chest, leaving me slightly turned on.

"Oh you won't refuse." How can he be so confident? Was he right? I have only wanted Dimitri before but could he change that? "No one ever refuses."

"No one, how many has there been?" he was playing me like everyone else. I again started to squirm.

"Relax; we both know there's been plenty. How about we keep going and if you don't want it then I will stop?"

"But I..." he pressed his finger to my lips.

"Shh. Now relax it won't hurt." He doesn't know does he?

"It will!" I argued.

"No it won't unless you're a virgin" he stopped kissing me and looked at me. "Are you?" I didn't really react I just stared not knowing what to say. But then I had a feeling in the back of my head, it made things fuzzy. "Listen um… I don't want to take it by force, just tell me do you want it?" he sat up but I pulled him back down and kissed him, I'm not sure what happened but I woke up naked and alone.

P.O.V Adria

She said she was virgin but in bed she didn't seem like it at all, only her tightness showed that. The bite marks and scratches were the only marks she left that showed on me. She must hve been tired because after hours of fucking she passed out. And I had to leave otherwise I wouldn't have been able to stop. As I walked down stairs I see my childhood friend Dimitri.

"Hey where have you been?" I said as I walked in the room. He turned around and looked at me surprisingly. The room was trashed from the party; the floor was covered in dirty clothes and actual trash everywhere.

"I couldn't take anymore if I didn't leave I would have done something major that I would regret." He looked me up and down, then bluntly asked. "You get laid?"

I couldn't help but snicker and smile. "You have no idea. She's a tiny thing but she couldn't keep her hands off me. She was one of my best yet. Ahh yes… she knew what she was doing" I said with a wink. "Screaming my name the whole time. The nails in my back, the biting and hair pulling." I was starting day dream of her again.

But then he cuts me off from my day dream, "So tell me is she the one? The only one you will ever want?"

As I had said she was one of the best. Actually my best, "Well yes, I would give anything to have her once more."

"So how was she?" He said with a chuckle.

"Amazing, just thinking of her turns me on! Just knowing she's in my bed makes me want her more, the ways she moved was incredible. You would have never known she was a virgin except her tightness which is a plus. Her brown hair was loose and sprawled across the bed. Her body, god that body, she was the sweetest girl I ever had. God that body! I can't get over it!"

**Is there not enough details? I will admit I'm not good at this type of stuff but I am getting better J ha-ha well was this chapter what you had expected? Do you think Dimitri knows? Will this split them apart forever? Only the next chapter can tell. **


	4. Chapter 4: the big fight

I wrapped the blanket around me and stood up. This wasn't Dimitri's room but just as big, this room had only a bed and a window. It hurt to stand up and walk at first but I'm so used to pain that I could block it out. I know we slept together but I'm still not sure what exactly happened, everything started to spin, I had to sit down. Voices were coming from down the hall I had to find my clothes. But I couldn't stand up so I threw the blanket over me covering my face.

"She's in here." I heard Adrian's voice. What was he doing?

I closed my eyes tight then I heard his voice. "Who is this woman?"

"Her name is Rose." Then it went quiet. I held my breath in. What was Dimitri doing in here?

"Roza, my dear Roza! I can't believe you!" I quickly opened my eyes and uncovered my face.

"Dimitri?" I said in quiet whisper. Then Adrian stepped in front of me.

"Oh calm down. If she was so special to you, you would have had her yourself!" Were they fighting over me? How do they even know each other?

"Adrian outside now! Rose get dressed." Dimitri turned to Adrian "I'm going to show you how much she means." With that he walked away. Adrian stayed to say one last thing.

"Rose you deserve better, you deserve me." How could he say such a rude thing?

"I can't believe you!" I stood up quickly and searched the room to find a long shirt and slid it on. Leaving the room only to find Dimitri outside.

"Dimitri." He was leaning against a wall.

"Rose I said get dressed." He said calmly but still hadn't looked at me. Clearly he was ashamed of me. I walked away holding my tears back, the house was empty other than Adrian. I slowly walked up the stairs, not looking back. Adrian stood at the top

"Rose promise me something; promise me you will stay away from him." I pushed Adrian away running back to Dimitri's room. I kept thinking about what had happened, but one thing I couldn't get out of my head, when Adrian talks to me I get a weird tingle in the back of my head. When we had sex I had that feeling only stronger. What was it?

I have to tell Dimitri even if he won't talk to me. I ran down the stairs then heard Dimitri say "Don't ever say that again!"

"What that she wants me?" I could hear them arguing I ran outside. "She…" Adrian never got to finish because Dimitri punched him sending him falling backwards. Dimitri stood over him looking like the fighter he was.

"Dimitri? He turned toward me.

"Mmm?" He didn't look like his usual self. He looked me up and down. "Did he use his mind tricks? Tell me now!" That weird feeling? I didn't answer Dimitri, he pushed me against the wall, raising my arms over my head, pinning me. "Don't lie to me Roza."

"I don't know! All I remember was a weird feeling." His grip tightened. Then he slowly released a sigh, I could feel his chest rise and fall. I squirmed but his grip hurt too much.

"Didn't I tell you to get dressed?" he looked at my body with want. This scared me he is never like this. He couldn't control himself when he hit Adrian could he control himself now? He placed his hand on my thigh, slowly going up.

"Please." I begged him. He dropped me and walked away. I quickly ran inside not looking back as tears streamed down my face. I walked into the living room, my bag was on the floor why was it in here? I picked it up and ran to Dimitri's room. In it was my clothes, camera and phone. I looked at my messages. Lissa texted.

_ Wth are you drunk? _Did I text her?

_I was. Why?_ I have no idea anymore.

_Where are you?_ I never told her, I didn't want her to worry.

_ A place._

_Rose! You are worrying me! Those pics. Who was he? _Pictures? What was she talking about. I texted her back as I started to get dressed.

_What?_

_ Sum guy he was talk and blond. _

Adrian? Did we take pictures? I started to go through my phone when Yeva walked in the room.

"You show true self." He bony fingers reached out toward me.

"What? What are you talking about?" She never really said what she meant by that.

"You are fighter, you fight Adrian last night. Adrian too stronger over power you." She really needs to learn better English. I turned my attention to my phone; those pictures were of me fighting with Adrian. But then some were of us… together.

"But… I don't remember any of it." I was still shocked. "Can you me?" I turned around and Dimitri was standing there.

"Roza," he looked down at his trembling hands. "We escaped to be free… together but now I have to go." Tears started to go down my cheeks.

"No Dimitri!" He turned and left not looking back, my heart felt empty. I curled up on Dimitri's bed holding myself. I had no clue what went on around me I ignored it all until Adrian came up.

"Rose?" he poked me but I refused to look t him, he went into my eyesight but I tried to look away. "Rose please, please talk to me."

"Why should I? You destroyed everything important to me." Was this me? I heard it all but it sounded nothing like me. Adrian picked me up but I went limp in his hands.

"I know Rose. That's why I am here. Sometimes it takes over, the real me isn't like that." I still refuse to believe him.

"Go away!" But he didn't so I had to. I pushed him away and ran out of the house, again my mind slipped away. It was a summer night at my old school; Lissa and I were walking by the fence.

"Rose no! We can work it out." Her eyes were just like Adrian's.

"Lissa it won't change until they find the real killers." The moonlight shinned on her blond hair. I could never lie to that green eye, that's why she knows everything.

"I hate it; it means we won't be together. Who will I tell my secretes to? Who will keep me out of trouble? Rose please don't leave!"

"Dimitri and I have to go, I wish we didn't though." She hugged me one last time.

I really need to stop doing that. I forget where I'm going and just go on auto pilot. I saw in old building just a foot ahead. "This may work." I search for a door, after about an hour in the freezing cold I found a door. Everything on the inside was old and looked dusty, I walked in scanning for any threat. But then I fell down it was a twenty foot drop. "Shit!" it was too dark to see anything, so I felt around. There was a bed and that's all. The walls were cold and hard. I felt like screaming or crying but it wouldn't help. I slid down the wall placing my head in my hands.

"Rose you need to hit harder." I was starting to doze off.

"Fine!" I hit him as hard as I could making him stumble.

"Good Rose think of everything that makes you mad, now release it." And I did, hitting him continually. Blows to the face slipping in. "Calm down Rose."

"But Dimitri…." I whined.

"No buts." I stopped and started to relax my muscles. "Now Roza tell me what made you so upset. " I didn't respond at first but after five minutes of silence I did.

"My mother. She doesn't care about me. She doesn't care if I die; all she cares about is them!" I punched the wall next to me.

"Rose she cares…" he tried to calm me down by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No she doesn't! Don't you get it? She left me here so she didn't have to see me!" everything went black and cold, I moved slightly. It hurt so much, but now wasn't the time. If only I could see, wait my phone! I quickly pulled it from my pocket and shinned it around. A body was in the corner. Who was it?

"Hello?" I scrambled over trembling. They didn't move the body as double the size of mine just like… "Dimitri?" I touched the body and instantly knew it was him. "Please don't die! Dimitri, I love you please be alive. I cradled his body in my arms s tears started to well up in my eyes slowly escaping and falling on his face.

"Roza? The words barely escaped his precious lips.

"Yes! Yes, yes! You're alive!" I started to hug him.

"Roza, go they are coming back." His body was cold

"Who?" I said in confusion. I scrambled to my knees my body went numb.

"The pale ones." This was the name we call the real killers and their helpers.

**Was this chapter any good? Did you expect Dimitri to leave? Do you think the pale ones are really coming or is Dimitri crazy?**


	5. Chapter 5: Numb

The door creaked as it opened up; Dimitri put his fingers to his lips. Everything was quiet, except that laugh, that pure evil laugh. It reminded me of the time we first found dead bodies.

"Rose stops running. We are going to start something else." He said as I passed him on my forty fifth lap.

"Great, I am so sick of running." I walked over to Dimitri ready for something new.

"We will be leaving school for this, so get dressed." I could have leapt with joy, leaving was like a dream come true.

"Where?" I asked in excitement.

"Rose you will spoil the surprise." He said with a smile, a smile I had come to terms with, which I loved. And just being alone with him will give me time to watch him more and find out more. I ran to my dorm, I could feel his eyes on me as I left. I had he felt the same? I had no idea. I came back wearing a long sleeve shirt that was tight and showed off my chest just a little and blue jeans.

"Come on! Let me drive!" I argued outside his car.

"No, Rose you will crash it." He always seemed to put a distance between us, like when he mentioned my age or talked about things I couldn't do just yet. Reluctantly I got in the car with my arms crossed I didn't look at him till we had started to drive. I looked over and I could tell he noticed, his muscles tightened in his seat, his chest rose faster as he took a breath in. the ride was only half an hour, which wasn't long enough for me. When we pulled over it was outside a house, he turned toward me and my heart skipped beats as he looked at me.

He didn't say anything at first but then said, "You are going to meet a very important person. Rose don't mess up." I nodded but I already knew I was going to. As we walked up the snow crunched under my feet, it seemed to be the only sound that was made.

"Dimitri?" I didn't have to say anything else he sensed it too.

"Stay back! Go back to the car!" he yelled as he stepped further from me. But he had to of known I wasn't going to listen, because he walked slower as he got closer to the house. Something had been calling me to the right side of the house though. Slowly I walked up, not wanting to be caught by Dimitri, then I looked in a window, there was nothing it was too dark to even tell. I looked around again, I heard a low creek. I looked everywhere around me, nothing. Then it fell, a body it was dead and stiff.

I screamed so loud I could hear ringing as I fell to the ground, scrambling away. A man jumped down he looked exactly like Dimitri only paler and red rimmed eyes.

A violent shake brought my back to reality. Dimitri had finally gained his strength and pushed me away to the bed. "Rose don't look up." He whispered into my ear.

"We will have them all! With the police gone we can kill them all, even the stupid students!" The voice deep but booming, leaving me scared to hear more. "Draining their energy will make us stronger so we can wipe them all out!"

"Does she know?" This one was a girl with a sharp empty voice.

"No, if she does then she's waiting for us to attack." The male said. But who was it they were talking about?

"Anything in the hole?" She sounded like she was whining.

"Maybe but we don't have time for that come on." I heard her make a whining noise as they left.

"Dimitri?" he was quiet.

"We have to go now." He didn't waste a second; he stood up and looked around. "Follow me." I blindly followed. Off the bed and to the wall, it used to be cold but now I could no longer feel it. Dimitri picked me up; the top was only two feet away.

"Throw me." I said as I tried to feel the top

"Rose that's crazy!" He argued

"Dimitri believe in me." I said calmly as I felt his body move just a little underneath me. Then he did, he threw me with what was left of his strength then I grabbed the edge and pulled myself up.

"Rose just go… I will get out on my own." I know he was lying to me so I wouldn't worry.

"Dimitri we can't be apart ever." I quickly scanned the room for anything to help. All I found was an enormous pile of clothes. "I'm going to make a rope with what's up here, tie it around you and I will pull you up."

"But," I didn't let him finish I didn't have the time to wait.

"No but's! Listen to me and do as I say. You have saved my life many times now its my turn to save yours." No reply, I quickly tied everything I could together and tossed it down. I felt a slight tug then another so I started to pull, using everything I had I pulled and pulled. He made it out then held me close to him.

"Rose we have to go now." He stood up and headed toward the door but I didn't move at all. I fell down to the ground exhaustion over coming me.

"Dimitri I can't go. I can't feel anything." Then things went black, I could feel his warmth around me as he picked me up and wrapped as much clothes as he could around me.

"Rose you will make this." I felt him pick me up, then that's it.

"She will be fine; her body temperature is up finally." A strange woman's voice said as the sound of a door shut, I clutched the blanket at my sides, it was soft and warm. Where am I? I had trouble opening my eyes and when I finally did all I could see was shapes and the outlines of things. Then I heard him sigh. I tried to turn toward it but I ended up facing the wall.

"Rose stop." I heard the sound of him stand up then the warmth of his hands turning me.

"Dimitri?" He didn't move. "Why did you leave me?" It was quiet then I heard him exhale.

"Rose I couldn't think about him having you. I had to go before I did more damage or hurt you."

"Had me? He used me, I had no idea. Dimitri I wanted you, I always have." My words seemed to echo off the walls. I turned toward him, being able to see much better, I drank in all his features. His dark brown hair was pulled back, those green eyes scanning me. Then suddenly I felt naked, and had the urge to cover up more.

"Oh Roza." He leaned in closer, I could tell he hadn't shaved in weeks, but I liked how it looked. "I won't leave you again." His voice was shaky.

"Dimitri are you okay?" He backed away quickly leaving me wanting him more.

"Rose you need sleep." Dimitri turned away and was facing the door, closing my eyes didn't stop the pain surging through me but made sleep come fast. I woke up feeling like I was on fire. The het started at my arm, where his hand was and continued through my body. Dimitri was asleep at my side, he didn't leave.

The nurse walked in, she wasn't wearing a skimpy outfit, which made me feel like I didn't have to compete for Dimitri's attention. Then I felt Dimitri's hand over mine.

"Rose?" The nurse stopped in her tracks. "Tell me something. Do you know I feel?" I felt weird talking about this with her in the room.

"I'm not sure, sometimes it's clear but other times it's hard to tell. Every time we get close you… you push yourself and me away. Like you're scared. I whispered so she wouldn't hear.

"Do you know why?" He said with a sigh as his finger traced my hand.

"No." I said bluntly wanting to end this conversation. Then the nurse hurried out of the room. Everything slowed down. Dimitri's eyes scanned over my body, making me blush. "Why?" I asked shyly hiding my face with my long hair.

"Roza," he tucked my hair behind my ear, "I've always loved your long hair." He said while letting my hair slip through his fingers. "Things won't be the same, us being together could be bad, but being apart would be worse." I tilted my head down letting my hair cover my face; the worse would kill me slowly. It would put me in a great depression. "Roza I had promised not to leave you again please don't be sad." He leaned down and brushed my hair away. "I can't stand to see you frown." He was only an inch away; I felt my face turn red. Then finally we kissed, everything felt right. No worries, no pain, just us. Electricity surged through between us as he locked his fingers with mine, and then there was a knock at the door.

We both pulled away, I couldn't help but looked shocked. For once it wasn't him pulling back, keeping a distance and hiding. I wanted to pull him close again to lay my head on his chest. The door opened slowly making an eerie creaking noise. The nurse walked in and avoided eye contact, which made me feel weird.

"Visiting hours are over." She said as she walked over to my bed, Dimitri hugs me goodbye. Dimitri leaving made me feel empty; the nurse turned her back to me as he walked away. "I am going to give you some sleep aid." As she turned around she held a giant needle. The needle pierced my arm leaving me numb. As much as I fought it I couldn't help but sleep.

I had the weirdest dream ever. It was over Adrian.

"Rose!" He said as he ran over to me, I wanted to turn and run away but I stayed.

**Ok so how was this? I know my story goes fast but that's me lots of things to want to make read and read more, making you wonder what will happen next. Well thank you to all the people who really do read this. Did you expect Dimitri to talk about his feelings? Who do you think the pale ones were talking about? Did this chapter make you want to read more?**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't trust her

P.O.V. Dimitri

Adrian had already warned me, he said to go to the bus station. There was no time to question him. My room was dark and lonely without her. I knew Adrian wasn't lying otherwise he wouldn't of hurried off.

Grabbing everything I had only took minuets. My duster hung on the chair. Adrian told me not to go to the hospital or one of us would die. All I had to do was wait for Rose. Waiting would drive me insane but I knew it had to be done.

As I walked out the door and down the stairs of the motel I noticed I had forgotten my room key. No time to go back though so I raced down the steps and into the street. A few blocks down I see a little girl. As I walked closer she looked worried.

"Oh mister! Can you help me?" she asked her voice shaking. _Trust no one._ Adrians last words popped into my head.

"Sure sweetie." It was a little girl what harm could be done?

"Follow me." She said with a grin, she led me down an empty ally the walls were close together and made of brick.

"How much father?" She kept walking ignoring my question, something didn't feel right but I followed anways. Finally a dead end. She started to laugh, and then turned to face me, her face was pale and had red eyes. Before I could react she kicked me. I flung back to the wall, slowly sliding down. Her hand tightly around my throat. I could hear footsteps, but her eyes never left me.

"Did I do well mommy?" a woman exactly like Rose walked up, her skin pale as well.

"Yes child. Now go, your deed is done." The little girl let go of my throat, I found myself gasping for air, and she skipped off not looking back at me again. "Now, now what do we have here? A man a tasty man." She ran her sharp finger along my jaw line, but I refuse to show her fear.

"Now listen to me, I just want to know Rose is safe." She threw her head back with laughter.

"Safe? There is nothing safe with our little plan." More laughter roared out of her as I stood up.

"No one is hurting Rose." Her claws dug into my face, but I fought back. Throwing punches in and stabbing her with the dagger I keep in my duster. She howled as blood trickled down her arm. Once more in the chest and she was downing prying the dagger out of her ribcage. I ran no longer worried about me but about Rose.

P.O.V. Rose

I woke up jerking out of bed, this was all too real. I knew I had to hurry but to where? How do I leave? And how can I be sure I'm going the right direction? I had to go with my gut instinct. Silently my feet hit the floor, I guided myself down and sat there. I ripped everything that was in my out, I held in a silent scream of pain. With the room being so dark it made it difficult to find my door. I reached it cautiously as my hands glided up it to find the handle. Slowly I opened the door, holding my breath so no one would hear me. Peering out no one seemed to be around. I shyly crept out of my room; the hall was so empty only one other room and it was down the hall.

I crawled over to the door, putting my ear against it to make sure no one was inside. After I heard nothing I opened swiftly and crawled inside. The room began to have an eerie feeling. One empty bed and a chair it looked like some was here at one time. As I stood up I slipped in a puddle. It was sticky and had a rusty smell to it.

"Blood?" I whispered. I quickly looked around, something caught my eye. Just barely a foot away was a knife. I quickly armed myself with it and ran out of the room. To my right was some stairs and I quickly ran down not daring to look back.

I used to wall to guide my way down making sure I didn't lose a step. When I reached the bottom I carefully looked around. I saw a small office with door open on the inside was a small keychain. I quickly grabbed them, and ran out again into an empty hall. I could see a door all the way at the end of it. I led to the outside of the building. I unlocked the door and ran out to the parking lot there was three cars. Who would leave their car here? I didn't have time to worry though I needed to find Dimitri and leave.

**Well is it good? Sorry about not writing for awhile, I lost inspiration and just stopped. To the people who do read this I would like to hear what you think. Please message me and tell me. Idc if it's bad I want to hear it. **


	7. Chapter 7: are we safe yet?

P.O.V Dimitri

As I ran down the road I saw an old car speeding in my direction, my first thought was it was another pale one so I jumped behind a trash bin sitting out. But as it drew closer it slowed down. My heart stopped if I didn't get away from this then Rose will surely be hurt.

"Dimitri! Get in!" it was Rose's voice so I stood up quickly. She looked unharmed as she opened up the door to run to me. I was speechless, even in her hospital gown she was breathtaking. I realized I could no longer live without her. If I did then I would have nothing to make me smile once again. She came running into my arms. "I thought I would never find you." She whispered into my chest.

"Rose we have to go." She pushed herself away, but I wish she hadn't. Then she ran to the driver's side of the car.

"I'm driving!" She shouted with a smile." I shook my head and laughed. This was going to be a long drive. I slide in next to her and relaxed. This will be fun to watch.

P.O.V. Rose

He didn't trust me driving I could tell but this was going to be my way of showing him he could. I stepped on the gas and rounded a corner, then came to a stop. "Which way should we go?" I asked there was a left and right turn. Dimitri did a deep chuckle that warmed me and pointed left. As I turned I noticed a woman walking right, she looked old and fragile but I didn't have time to worry about her.

We drove on for miles and miles. No one made a noise, except the engine, but I liked it. It helped me pay attention to the road, which seemed to never end. Finally we came to a town. I stopped at the entrance to it. "Should we get out?" It seemed like a dumb question, of course we should. And he didn't even answer me he opened his door and looked around then stepped out, leaving me to sit.

"Rose please just stay, I am only going to check and see if they have a map." He smiled as he shut the door. He must of known I didn't want to stay because he came right back, "Rose I mean it, if you do get out, just please stay within five feet of the car." I nodded this I can do. After he went away from my sight I stepped out and stretched I had been driving for three hours now and really needed to move. I wasn't used to driving so it felt different and new. I little boy walked up to me looking sad and confused.

"Hey" I called out to him, he looked up and smiled.

"Rose?" Now I was confused. I didn't know what to say. Does everyone here know me or just him?

"How do you know me?" he ran up and hugged me. I was completely startled.

"I've missed you Rose, we all have." His embrace felt familiar but I couldn't remember. Then he looked up at me and as if reading my mind he asked. "You don't remember?" I stepped back from him breaking the embrace and falling to the ground. "Rose don't be scared." He reached out for me.

"Who are you?" I sounded so cold. But right now I didn't know what to do.

"Rose I'm your cousin. You really don't remember?" this calmed me down, he did look like he was related to me.

"No I don't. How do know I'm your cousin?" he looked shocked at my words.

"Rose I remember because you saved me, this crazy lady was after me and you saved me. I will never forget it." It all came back little Jack was running and this lady was running too. So I ran after running through long grass and even woods finally I caught up tackled the lady, she tried to bite me. Actually she did, and I punched her, she was then clawing at me. And Jack ran over with an old dagger he found and handed it to me. I stabbed her multiple times as blood splattered across my face. Then finally she stopped moving and I was done. I got up and walked Jack home, then all I remember is waking up in a hospital, and Jack screaming my name.

"Jack!" I hugged him tightly. "What happened? Why are you here?" he looked sad after I asked.

"My parents thought you were crazy and didn't want me near you, so we moved. And since we aren't blood related they hated you." He looked like he wanted to cry. So I hugged him tighter.

"How is the family?" I asked. He shifted in my arms.

"Well dad's an alcoholic and mom's dead." He started to cry. "I just want to leave. That's what I was doing before I saw you." Then I hatched an idea.

"Come with us. We don't know where we are going be we are leaving too. You just have to stay hidden till I tell Dimitri okay?" He nodded. I told him to run home and grab some weapons, we may need them. And he did he returned with six daggers, a shotgun, and a switch blade. Then I opened the back seat told him to sit on the floor and put a blanket over him. "Don't make any noise." I said before I shut the door. I put everything into the trunk and sat in the driver's seat. Two minutes after I sat Dimitri came back.

"I got a map, you sure you want to drive?" I nodded. "Alright well we are going to leave this place and go right for a little while." And then I stepped on the gas and floored it out of there. Not wanting to look back.

**Well any good? I thought they may want a little mischievous kid around to cause more trouble ;) do you think Rose will tell Dimitri or keep it hidden that she's helping a kid runaway? Do you think Jack was lying all along and could be a pale one? Hmmm only time will tell.**


	8. Chapter 8: Little Jack

**P.O.V **Rose

The whole car ride seemed much longer than it really was; I was trying to stay calm hoping Dimitri wouldn't look in the back seat at all. Once we stopped at a gas station I calmed down a little bit. Jack had been back there and Dimitri never noticed.

"Rose come here." Dimitri said from outside the car, I swiftly opened my door and walked towards him. "When were you going to tell me?" I tried to look confused. Maybe he didn't know yet maybe it was about something else.

"Tell you what?" I said with a cocky attitude. Then Dimitri grabbed my hips and drew me closer. I could smell him, I breathed in deeply taking his scent in.

"About the child in our back seat," He pushed me away startling me. How did he find out? "How long were you going to hide this?"

"I… I don't know, I was going to tell you when we were far enough away." I didn't want to show him I was afraid of sending him back even though I was.

"Hmm, fine he's your problem; you feed him and pay for anything he needs." He went over to the car and opened the back door. "Sit up I know you are there, get out here." Jack sat up quickly and looked over at me. I didn't say a word as he left the car.

"I am sorry, sir I just love my cousin." He said in a small voice. Dimitri looked at us as Jack came over to me.

"Its fine, I won't turn you in, not yet, mess up and you go home." Jack nodded. Dimitri turned away and walked into the gas station leaving us alone.

"Rose? Is he always like that?" Jack made his voice softer and looked up at me.

"Like what?" I wanted to see what he thought.

"So controlling, does he normally act like that?" I chuckled and hugged Jack.

"He can be, but I love him, and once you get to be with him and know him well, he's a softy." Jack still looked scared. "Stay here, I am going to go talk to him." I walked in Dimitri's direction. He didn't seem to notice me, or I thought he didn't at first. But as I drew in closer he noticed.

"Rose, he's young. Aren't you worried he will get hurt? That this child is under our watch and if he's hurt it's our fault." He didn't turn around but kept looking at postcards.

"No I'm not worried little Jack well he's tough, he can do so much. You just have to watch him and you will see." Then Dimitri turned toward me and took me in his arms.

"I get so worried you will be hurt, but someone so small will be harder to watch, plus it gives us little alone time." I could feel his voice vibrating though my chest. "And I had planned on having some alone time." He said softly.

"Dimitri I know it will be hard but it could be worth it. And for alone time… we can have that whenever we want just stop at a motel and get separate rooms." I said with a small giggle. Picturing us being alone made me tingle with excitement.

"Alright Rose, I believe in you." He kissed my forehead and left me there to picture what he would do with me. I left the gas station a couple minutes later, as I approached the car I heard Dimitri and Jack talking.

"Can you guys be like parents to me?" Jack asked in excitement. Dimitri turned around from the driver's seat to answer him.

"Well you have parents but we will watch you, Rose mainly but I will be there when she can't do something, meaning you disobey her." Jack chuckled.

"Do you love Rose?" Dimitri's face went blank, I knew he did but could he tell over people he did?

"Very much, without her in my life I wouldn't have a smile. It's like living life without music; music is there for every part of someone's life. You listen to it when you're happy, sad or even mad. It calms you down the worst of days and it seems to be there no matter what." Nice metaphor Dimitri. I thought as I walked closer.

"Well we ready to head off?" I asked as I hopped inside the passenger seat. Jack and Dimitri shared a small smile before we headed off. Nightfall only took two hours and little Jack looked sleepy. "Maybe we should stop?" I said as I noticed a sign for a motel only four miles away. Dimitri nodded and pulled in as soon as we reached one.

Dimitri opened his door and looked at me. "Want to come in with me?" I thought for a second Jack had dozed off so I didn't need to watch him. I followed Dimitri's lead when he left the car. We walked in silence letting our footsteps echo in the parking lot. Once inside the small little office Dimitri spoke to me. "Should we let him sleep in the same room with us tonight?" Good question, should we? It was his first night with us, but I did want to be alone with him.

"Yea we should share a room with him, just for tonight." I said finally. I went out to the car to wake Jack up. "Jack wake up, we got a room, and a bed," I pushed lightly on his back. "Well come on." When he didn't wake up I picked him up. And walked into the front office where Dimitri looked strangely at me. "He wouldn't wake up." I said moving Jack in my arms. Dimitri held up a key card and walked out of the office, I followed him again, there was a set of stairs he turned left after heading up them and to the first door.

"This is our room, there is two beds." He opened the door and I walked in. It was a little small but it worked for me. I set Jack on one bed his arms were tight around my neck.

"Jack let go." I whispered into his ear, I fought with him for a second then got free from his grip. I turned around to see Dimitri shut the door, and head to the other bed, taking off his shirt. I started to drool but noticed he was looking at me so I stopped and walked towards him.

"Rose I wish we were alone but for tonight I am happy to sleep next to you." I slipped into bed with him lifting the blanket to snuggle closer, and then he put his arms around me and pulled me on top of him. I looked at him then leaned down to give him a small kiss. But it didn't stay small, he kissed me back hungrily, running his hands through my hair and pulling me down where I was laying on his chest. His hands moved down to the bottom of my shirt, lifting it up slightly. Then it was completely off, but I didn't want anything getting out of hands, not with Jack here. "Dimitri we should sleep." I said after one last kiss. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Alright my love, sleep for now, we have a long journey ahead." And with that I slept, my head resting on his chest. His arms stayed wrapped around me keeping me securely on his chest.

**Little Jack playing innocent? Or is he really innocent? Hmm? What does Dimitri want to do alone with Rose? Will Jack become like a child to them? Only time will tell keep reading and your questions may be answered! Tell me your opinion? And do you have questions yourself?**


End file.
